poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Back to the Future World/Tommy, Robotboy and their Friends join the group
Here is how Our Heroes end up in the Back to the Future World and they meet Marty, Doc Emmet, and their Old Friends Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Robotgirl, and Gus in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In Hill Valley in the Year of 1885, Our Heroes and the Other got out of the Portal. Tino: Where are we? Owen Grady: I don't know. Gandalf: (has a chicken in his hat) Ooh. Batman: Where are we? Wyldstyle: (looked at her scanner) Sunset Shimmer: Let's explore. Owen Grady: Ok, Sunset. I think this place doesn't have electrical power. Wyldstyle: '''It doesn't even look like they've got *electrical* power. '''Dora Kid: I think this is my kind of place. Mayor Hubert has shown up Mayor Hubert: Well now, you two. I assure you we most certainly do have power of the electrical persuasion! They saw a Lightbulb Mayor Hubert: '''Behold. The Town light-bulb! The lightbulb turns off by itself '''Mayor Hubert: '''Dagnabbit! '''Batman: '''Are you in charge here? '''Mayor Hubert: Indeed. Mayor Hubert at your service. Batman: '''Have you seen anything... ''Weird"... Around here? '''Mayor Hubert: '''Well... I do see a Lady dressed in britches. '''Wyldstyle: Ah! Pfft! Pffft! Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Did he said I turn into a raging she-demon? Tino: '''I don't think so, Sunset. '''Mayor Hubert: '''And I saw a Cat who dress up as a Cowboy. '''Dora Kid: Awww. That's nice, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: '''And your Vest is weird. It looks a United States flag. '''Dora Kid: I'm new around these parts. Bad Cop: Oh yes. I'm his friend, Mayor Hubert. Batman: '''We'll just take a look around. Thanks. '''Owen: Yeah. We'll look around this fine town, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: Oh, er... Then enjoy our fair town! I'm afraid it's a little congested today! Dora Kid: '''This town is great for me. '''Doraemon: This is nice.(looks at a sign) Looks like we're in a town called Hill Valley. Noby: Wow, that's amazing. Godou: I know. Tino: '''Come on, Let's explore around town They are walking around Hill Valley except Dora Kid he isn't moving '''Doraemon: '''Dora Kid, aren't you coming? '''Dora Kid: '''I can't because... I'm too hungry to walk! '''Worriz: '''Oh, Great! What should we do now? '''Doraemon: '''Maybe I should go to the Bar to get something. '''Lisa: '''Okay, bring something for him. 1 minute later Doraemon is out of the Bar and he's holding a Wake-up Juice '''Doraemon: '''I'm back. And I got something for Dora Kid. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: That's good, Doraemon. What is it? Doraemon: 'A Wake-up Juice. '''Good Cop: ' Wow! I hope Dora Kid will be happy. 'Doraemon: '''I'll show you. Here, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '''Thanks, Doraemon. He drink it and he feel something coming out of his throat '''Dora Kid: '(Scream) He dunk his Head in the Barrel full of Water. Bad Cop and Doraemon is Helping him out '''Good Cop: Are you ok, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''I'm fine. What's in that Wake-up Juice, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: Well... There are 6 Ingredients like... Green Pepper, Tabasco Sauce, Cayenne pepper, Chilli Pepper, Onions and Mustard Seed. Dora Kid: Wow! That did the trick. And hot too. Thanks, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''You're welcome. '''Homer: Did Doraemon said Chilli? I want to drink that stuff! Marge: '''Homer! You're not gonna drink that Juice. '''Homer: '''Aww. '''Carver: '''Come on, Let's go. '''Dora Kid: '''Hill Valley. This town is like a Western here. I wish my Robotic Horse Edo was here. '''Doraemon: '''Isn't he with you? '''Dora Kid: '''No. He's on Vacation in Hawaii. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Well, Let's see some People here in Hill Valley. '''Wang Dora: '''Okay. '''Dora Med: You're right. I think the year in Hill Valley is 1885. Carver: Say what now? Dora Med: Yep. Hill Valley Year 1885. Owen Grady: That means that we're in the past! Tino: Wow! Looks like we're time travelers! Sunset Shimmer: I know right! Riruru: '''Let's look around Hill Valley. '''Pippo: '''Okay. '''Ace Goody: '''Hey, who's that guy? '''Seamus McFly: EUGGHH!! (spit) (spit) (spit) Help?! Anybody? I need a bit of help here! Wang Dora: '''We need to get him out of there. '''Bladvic: '''Okay. '''Cragger: '''And what is this brown stuff? '''Sneech: '''You don't want to know. '''Cragger: '''Okay? Now let's get him out of there. '''El-Matadora: '''So how can we get him out? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I'll build something for him. '''Dora-Nichov: Emmet. I think we should use the Locate Keystone. Eris: Yeah, I don't to be in this world any more. Emmet: Don't worry, we'll be out of here in seconds. Batman: Just use the Locate Keystone, you two. Laval: '''Okay. '''Rogon: '''Sure, I'll do it. '''Gorzan: '''Dude. How can we use this Keystone? '''Razar: '''Well, let's find out, my friend. '''Tish: Ok. Here you go, you two. Lor: '''I wonder what this Keystone would do? '''Sneech: '''Well, we're gonna find out. '''Big G: '''Do it you guys. Laval and Rogon has activated the Locate Keystone '''Laval: Here we are. Rogon: Oh yeah. Lulli: '''Did you find something? '''Laval: '''Not yet. '''Tino: So, lead us to it. Rogon: Sure thing. Sue: '''Find it, fast. '''Dan Kuso: '''How long will they find it? '''Runo Misaki: '''Don't know, minutes I guess. '''Kotori: '''They better be. '''Laval: '''I found it! '''Yoshino: Good job, Laval. Alice: '''So how can we use that thing? '''Yuri: '''Let's find out, Alice. '''Laval: '''Ready, Rogon? '''Rogon: '''Ready as I'll ever be. '''Laval: '''Here we go! Laval opens a portal and then a Train appears '''Bart: A train!? Tish: '''I think it is, Bart. '''Ticket Officer: '''Excuse me! Can you help me out, I'm a spot of bother you see. The Train is stranded in the Station and cannot continue on it's journey. Do you think could help fix the Track? The Supplies should be around her somewhere. '''Emmet: '''I help you for the Tracks. '''Julie: '''Let's go find some Tracks. '''Mana: '''Hope we could find it around here. '''Reine: '''Don't worry, we will. '''Maruno: '''What about those Parts over there? '''Wyldstyle: '''Maybe... We should use this to get him out. '''Godou: '''She's right. Let's get Building. They are Building something and they finish it '''Mana: '''Let's get him out of there. '''Tohka: '''Okay. '''Emmet: '''Time for me to do it. '''Owen: Let me help, Emmet. Emmet: '''Sure, Thanks. '''Owen: '''No Problem. '''Bad Cop: Sure, Owen. You get the Tranquilizer Gun while I got the stub-shooter. That's fair. Owen: '''You snooze you lose, Bad Cop! '''Emmet: Let's begin! Then, the train starts to move on the track and the Our Heroes and the Other's got Seamus McFly out. Seamus McFly: '''Pe-yew I stink!... What! What is that Giant metal claw? I think I need to go to the Saloon to sit down! He ran off to the Saloon '''Gandalf: I'd like to see him try to move an Oliphant's Dung. That would be quite the Sight. Yoshinon: I think we should help more people with something. Shun: '''Like what? '''Origami: Like with the Train and the photo. Shun: '''Okay. '''Ticket Officer: '''I'll pretend I didn't see that strange heebie-jeebies nonsense as you've done us all a good turn. Thank you kindly. '''Ena: '''You're welcome. '''Erica: Now just one person to help. Honest Joe Statler: '''Joe's the name. Joe Statler... Or... Dishonest Joe as they call me. I'm trying to become a straight-edge business man and I need a change of image... Honest Joe I'm thinking. Say... You strange.. Strangers... Wouldn't mind helping me complete my sign would you? I need a photograph taken but the Photographer's gone to see what's going on down the main street! '''Dora Kid: Ok, Joe. Worriz: Where do we get a camera in this time period? Jake: Emmet. Can you build a camera for Honest Joe please? Emmet: '''Sure, Jake. Emmet is building a Camera for Honest Joe and he finish it '''Emmet: '''Here you go. '''Izzy: '''Hope you like it, Joe. '''Honest Joe Statler: I think I blinked and I have something stuck in my teeth! That's going to be a Terrible picture! Thanks, anyway. Cubby: You're welcome, Honest Joe. Skully: It's our pleasure. Marina: To be honest, your teeth are horrible. Stormy: '''What shall we do now? '''Bad Cop: '''Let's keep looking around Hill Valley. '''Marina: '''Okay. '''Carver: '''I hope something is gonna happen in Hill Valley. '''Sunset Shimmer: Like what, Carver? The Dazzlings? Carver: '''No. Something else. '''Owen: Another dinosaur? Carver: '''Nope. '''Tino: A fellow Keyblade wielder like me? Carver: '''Nope. Not quite. '''Emmet: A box of donuts? Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer